Charmed: What could've been
by JustEs
Summary: Another site asked if you entered a time machine and was able to plot out Charmed in seven seasons and include children, how would you do it. This is my response. Hope you like it!


Someone at a different site posted:

 _Pretend there was a time machine that you could go into & give the writers a template to follow for the seasons of Charmed. __**The only restriction is that you can only have seven seasons and you must include children.**_ __

 _Other than that, feel free to incorporate aspects of the show that have already been used such as existing characters, story arcs, relationships. You can re arrange events or come up with new original events for the characters to encounter as well. You can also get rid of things such as the fairy tale creatures, witchlighters, the Elders or anything else you didn't like. Try to give a sense of how each season would go from beginning, middle to end._ __

 _The point of this thread is to kind of cut and re arrange a lot of things to make your story great_ _  
_

So this is MY Dream version of Charmed _ **IF**_ _:_

-There has to be children.

-Dead men can sire children.

-Demons can mate with mortals.

See what you think:

 **SEASON ONE**

My Dream Charmed begins the series by showing the townspeople of Salem, MA getting ready to hang Melinda Halliwell [Finola Hughes] as a witch as she tells them her vision of the future Charmed Ones. Even as she drops, we cut to modern-day San Francisco.

The rest of Season One is similar to the canon season with some differences, mainly in the backstory and what comes from it.

Prue [Shannen Doherty] has never had a boyfriend because she closed her heart after the death of her mother, Patty Halliwell [also Finola Hughes – I prefer Melinda also being a brunette – and her last name is Halliwell, not Warren, so Penny won't lie when she says that Halliwell women keep their maiden name…]. Instead Prue's been taking care of her grandmother, Penny Halliwell [Jennifer Rhodes] and her two younger sisters.

Roger [Matthew Ashford] isn't her fiancé but just her supervisor at Buckland's (she never worked at the museum…). Roger is fired after the owner, Rex Buckland [Neal Roberts] – and unlike Canon "Rex", he truly is Rex Buckland…- finds out that Roger stole Prue's ideas, so Rex makes Prue one of the Buckland managers instead.

Just like Canon Prue, my Dream Prue is a bit stiff, a bit strait-laced, but loosens up as the season goes along, as she feels sympathy for the innocents they are saving (and in my Dream Charmed, innocents are non-magicals who aren't aware of the reality of magic) and anger at the villains (both male and female, both magical and non-magical) who are after them.

Piper [Holly Marie Combs] is the same as Canon Piper, except that she was never a banker…she didn't have to be, since Prue was the one who took care of Penny. This means that since graduation from high school, Piper has always worked at Quake, even when she was at cooking school. She was engaged to Jeremy Burns [Eric Scott Woods], their first demon, not a warlock. Otherwise, no need to change Piper or her and Leo's [Brian Krause] story. Just like Canon Piper, she's the one who least wants to be a witch, but goes along with her sisters, especially when she sees how much their powers can help people.

Although Phoebe [Alyssa Milano] _was_ the wild child and moved away to New York after Penny's death, she found herself there and now wants to go back to school and finish her degree, the reason why she moves back in with her sisters. Just like Canon Phoebe, she's the one who finds the Book of Shadows and says the spell that activates their magic, and she's the one most fascinated with magic.

The other major difference is that the only cop the Charmed Ones meet in the first season is Inspector Rodriguez [Carlos Gomez]. Rodriguez, not a demon but a warlock, spends the whole season trying to expose the Charmed Ones, working with the various magical villains to try to frame the Charmed Ones for crimes by placing them at the scene where innocents that he himself killed died.

Other than these and the changes that would obviously be needed thanks to them - like the fact that it's Piper who thinks that Phoebe slept with her former fiancé – Jeremy - while Prue treats them like two children who should be sent to their rooms - the season is pretty much the same.

But this season also deals with the theme that with great powers comes great responsibility, something that is important for the sisters to learn right away, before they start having serious relationships - that protecting innocents must always come before their personal lives, and the men in their lives must understand that and accept that - if protecting innocents doesn't come first, they will either lose their powers or lose their lives.

After the Charmed Ones first receive their powers, they use them to protect innocents but also use them to punish people they think have done wrong. At the end of the season, the Elders send them to an alternate future similar to the one we see in 'Morality Bites', where all three sisters are arrested for being witches and will be burnt the next day by Prosecutor Rodriguez, not Nathaniel Pratt.

While in the future, the Charmed Ones discover that Rodriguez is a warlock, even as they learn that magic is to be used to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. Once they learn their lesson - and unlike the canon series, they won't forget it - they are transported back to their present just as each of them begins to feel the agony of the fire. There, when Rodriguez shows up to arrest them for some trumped-up charge, the Charmed Ones vanquish him.

This is also when the Angel of Destiny shows up, telling the sisters that the trip to the alternate future was done so they'd realize just what they are in for. The sisters are given the option of keeping their powers or losing them and forgetting that they ever had them. They're told that this has happened with other sets of three sisters descended from Melinda Halliwell, including Melinda's three daughters and the three sisters from 'Pardon My Past', who were sisters, not cousins. But despite what happened in that alternate future, this set of Halliwell sisters agree that they're going to have to stick together through it all. All of their petty disagreements with each other are forgotten as they agree to continue to walk towards their destiny.

 **SEASON TWO**

Andy Trudeau [Ted King] takes Rodriguez's place as the inspector who works with the sisters, and reunites with his high school sweetheart. He is amazed by how much Phoebe has matured, while Phoebe is just as amazed to find out that her once just-as-wild boyfriend is now a San Francisco inspector.

After one of her premonitions helps her and her sisters help him solve one of his most-difficult cases, Phoebe decides to change her major in college and starts taking forensic classes, so they continue to work on cases together. She uses her power of premonitions (which the Elders send her – she can never force visions of the future, so there will never be a magical baby-daddy hunt) to find out what's going to happen and her visions of the past (which she gets if she touches one of the pieces of evidence) to find out what has happened.

Before saying a word to Andy, she brings the cases home to her sisters, where they are able to figure out how to protect the potential victim by getting rid of the perpetrator. If the perp is non-magical (which happens just as often as them being magical), Phoebe helps Andy solve the case so that he can arrest the perp. If the perp _is_ magical, the Charmed Ones figure out how to vanquish the perp.

Andy's new partner, Sandra Morris [Sheila Prosper], is always suspicious and curious as to why Andy knows so much about these cases, but never discovers the sisters' secret.

Halfway through the season, Andy discovers Phoebe's secret. Just like Canon Andy, he can accept her as a witch, but not as a wife, until Phoebe almost dies trying to save one of the victims. That's when Andy realizes that he loves her no matter if she's a witch or not and pops the question, and she gladly accepts.

Meanwhile Piper becomes the manager of Quake, while her relationship with Leo grows more serious, and she starts wondering if a whitelighter can marry his charge. The Elders think they are growing way too close, and this may interfere in their work just like it did with Piper's mother and her whitelighter which caused Patty's death – the reason why the rule that whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to marry was even created.

Piper doesn't know anything about this – she just knows that she's falling in love with Leo. The only problem that she can see is when they try to date and Piper discovers that dating a man who is dead and has no identity can definitely be a problem. She continues to bemoan the fact that as a witch she can't have a normal life.

Meanwhile, we find out that Rex, Prue's boss from the first season, is a warlock trying to figure out how to steal the sisters' powers now that Rodriguez has failed. Rex makes Prue's job a living hell such as making her work long hours without paying her overtime, constantly setting things up so it appears that she has either stolen items or embezzled funds, sending her to clients that they know are magical bad-guys, etc. until he finally teams up with the demon, Tempus, at the end of the season.

The season finale plays out much as it did in Canon Charmed's Season One finale, with Rex taking Rodriguez' spot, except no one intervenes. Each time the Charmed Ones keep missing out on the fact that it's Rex who is the warlock working with Tempus. Also, rather than a Charmed One or Andy, it's an innocent who dies during each time loop.

We later find out that the Elders realized what was happening and summoned Leo to them, telling him what's going on, although this is something that was done off-screen since we never see any of the Elders and only whitelighters can hear their jingles. We also find out that they also warned him that he must stop seeing Piper or suffer the consequences, because the Elders' fears have come true: Piper and Leo's emotions, and the fact that they keep trying to protect each other, is the reason why it's the innocent who keeps dying rather than one of the Charmed Ones.

But Leo can't let Piper die.

He orbs in and interrupts the time loop. Even though he helps the Charmed Ones vanquish Rex and save the innocent, Leo is forced away, just like in 'Magic Hour', which is the last scene in the season. (Nope, in my dream series, the season doesn't always end with the door closing…)

 **SEASON THREE**

Leo has now been missing for three months and Piper has done everything she can think of to bring him back. Since she's failed, she goes on strike, just like she did in the beginning of Canon Season Three, and just like then, it's when she's almost the cause of a young girl losing her life that she changes her mind and helps save both the little girl and the fairy.

The Elders return Leo, but now his wings are clipped - he is mortal, because whitelighters and charges who fall in love and can't do their jobs aren't allowed to be together - and unlike Canon Leo, he never gets his wings back.

But because my Elders are truly good, as well as just, they thank Leo for everything he did during his 80 years as a whitelighter by having the Angel of Destiny give back the life Leo would've lived had he not died in World War II - as far as the world is concerned, he has always been a full-fledged doctor with his own clinic, caring for patients who can't afford to pay others, someone who Piper can truly respect and not just use.

The following episodes are similar to the early ones in Canon Season Two that didn't include Leo, but with Leo playing Canon Neighbor Dan's role, while he continues to use his knowledge that comes from having been a whitelighter for 80 years to help the Charmed Ones protect the innocent. Piper falls for this Leo even harder than she had for the whitelighter, because they can now have a semi-normal relationship, and we never again hear Piper whine about wanting a normal life.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Andy continue to solve crimes with the help of her sisters, keeping the focus of the show on innocents, as we see all of the innocents and villains who we saw in Canon Season Two, even as Phoebe and Andy happily plan their wedding, which will include both a hand-fasting and a big church wedding, since Andy isn't dead.

During the 50th episode, we also see another villain, one of the two Big Bads of the series, although if this was truly the first time we were watching the show, we wouldn't know it. When the sisters end up having to testify at a trial, Prue takes a liking to District Attorney Cole Turner [Julian McMahon], and because unlike Canon Cole, he is a full demon trying to kill the Charmed Ones, he pretends to returns the favor. But when he asks her out, she refuses. Only after she meets Cupid [Michael Riley Burke] and becomes his ring, does she open her heart and accept Cole's offer.

They fall madly in love even as he tries to kill Piper and Phoebe with the Triad's help, while also trying to turn Prue evil, since as the oldest Charmed One, she'd make a very powerful warlock. The season plays out like Canon Season Three did with Prue taking Phoebe's role, until she finds out that Lawyer Cole is just the mask that Belthazor [Michael Bailey Smith] wears.

Unlike Canon Phoebe, Prue doesn't lie to her sisters and instead joins them in trying to vanquish Cole who they now know is actually Belthazor, no matter how much the idea breaks her heart. But he escapes and then as Cole, he tries everything he can to get back with Prue, just like in Canon Season Three and Five, without him being either crazy or invulnerable, with sometimes crazy, other times heart-breaking results.

Finally, near the end of the season, Prue agrees to let him back into her life if he agrees to turn good for her. He agrees and pretends to be good, even as he decides to hire a demonic hitman to get rid of Piper and Phoebe…

In the season finale, Andy and Phoebe are hand-fasted in front of family and friends, but right after Penny tells Andy to kiss his bride, Shax [also Michael Bailey Smith] attacks. The Charmed Ones manage to vanquish Shax, but in the process, they are exposed as witches.

Unlike the canon ones, the Charmed Ones stick together – unlike Canon Phoebe, Prue has never considered the idea of using a potion to turn Cole good – she's still determined to force him to become good for love of her no matter if he wants to or not.

When things go from bad to worse and Piper is shot, Phoebe and Leo take Piper to the hospital where Piper dies even as Phoebe and Leo are shot by the snipers.

Meanwhile, Prue summons Belthazor – who appears as Cole for the last time - and tells him to have Tempus turn back time so she can save her sister who is also her best friend, not knowing that by doing this, she'll also save Piper's boyfriend and their baby sister. Cole agrees to do this only if he can have what he wants.

A deal is struck - time is reset by Tempus after Prue stays in the Underworld and joins the dark side, including drinking the Seer's [Debbi Morgan] potion which truly turns her evil. Belthazor no longer has to appear like Cole – thanks to that potion, it's now Belthazor whom Prue loves.

Again the hand-fasting takes place, but Phoebe, whose powers has helped her remember what happened before, insists that this time only the family of the Charmed Ones attend so they won't be exposed as witches. Phoebe is upset that her big sister isn't there, but insists that the hand-fasting takes place. She has Piper make up her strongest potion, certain that that will vanquish Shax when he reappears.

Again no sooner does Penny tell Andy to kiss his bride than Shax appears. Piper takes the potion vial out of her pocket, but before she can throw it, he attacks. By the time he leaves, everyone is hurt and Piper, Phoebe and Andy have all been thrown through the wall and appear dead.

 **SEASON FOUR**

The season starts where we left off. Prue is evil and in the Underworld with Belthazor. Piper, Phoebe and Andy are near-death as we see their ghosts rise above their bodies. But Leo, who was also hurt, but not as badly, comes to and is able to stabilize Piper, Phoebe and Andy, using his doctor skills instead of the supernatural abilities he no longer has, before calling 911.

Once Andy and the sisters are out of the hospital, and after Phoebe and Andy have their big church wedding, they try to rescue Prue and instead find that she doesn't want to be rescued; that she's enjoying being evil, made worse each time she drinks more of the Seer's potion, which the Seer makes sure she does daily.

With Prue, now known as Prudence, at his side, Belthazor no longer even pretends to be Cole and we never see him looking like Cole again. Instead they raise hell. Prudence manages to turn the entire magical community against her sisters just like the Jenkinses did in Canon Season Eight.

Prudence and Belthazor now proclaim themselves the leaders of the Underworld, but the evil denizens have gone for centuries without any leaders and don't like that idea now, so Prudence and Belthazor have to put down a few revolts while Piper and Phoebe struggle to save innocents with only a power of two and the need to overcome their personal feelings regarding what they should do about Prudence and Belthazor, unable to bring themselves to vanquish their sister, even if she is now evil. The danger is more real than ever because Piper and Phoebe have to find a way to avoid high-level demons, since they are short one in the Power of Three and can no longer depend on Leo to orb them out of danger.

Eventually Prudence and Belthazor put down all of the revolts and are crowned Leaders of the Underworld in a ceremony much like the one in Canon Season Four. Prudence then sends their most powerful minions after Piper and Phoebe, attacking them personally and playing on their weaknesses, which, of course, Prudence knows well.

In the midst of all of this, Phoebe graduates from college and begins working in the forensics department at the police station, often helping Andy solve murders via her premonitions and actual forensics. Andy and Phoebe don't try for children at all due to the danger that's swirling around them.

Instead, it's Prudence who finds herself magically five months pregnant, even though she's only been evil for a couple months. Not certain what the Seer's potion will do to her child, she stops drinking it, which lets her sisters finally be able to reach her, like the canon ones did with Billie and with Evil Phoebe.

With the Power of Three reunited, they are finally able to vanquish Shax, but not Belthazor. Their bond as sisters has been broken and they can't vanquish Belthazor that easily. As the season ends, he tells them that he's going to come back for his son, his heir.

 **SEASON FIVE**

Piper and Phoebe are still having a hard time trusting Prue, and this trust is made far worse by the fact that Prue is still pregnant with Belthazor's child. Despite the fact that they beg her to get rid of it, she refuses because she already loves her unborn child. This weakens their bond and makes them vulnerable until halfway through the season when they finally forgive one another.

Their bond becomes complete when Phoebe tells Prue that she's also pregnant, but only a couple months, and Piper tells her that she and Leo are going to be married and despite Prue's now-advanced pregnancy, Piper wants Prue to be her matron of honor.

Belthazor eventually accepts the fact that Prue is done with him, especially when he finds out that she plans to keep their child away from him, while he still wants to raise his son as his evil heir. Belthazor kidnaps the sisters and has the Seer try to steal the child, but unlike the canon one, that doesn't work and the sisters are able to escape with Prue still pregnant.

During the 100th episode, Leo and Piper are first hand-fasted by Penny and then married in a small church wedding just as Prue goes into early labor. She gives birth to the child, but rather than the son whom Belthazor expected, it's a girl who Prue names Patricia Victoria Halliwell after her parents. To keep her separate from their mother, the sisters nickname the baby Trish.

In the season finale, they convince Penny to perform a wiccaning so the baby has a chance to be good. Penny agrees only if Prue agrees to let her first bind any power Trish might have until she's old enough to handle them…whatever they might be. Penny wants to cast the same spell she used on the sisters after the happenings of 'That Seventies Episode', which will not only bind Trish's powers, but also keep her off of Evil's radar until when and if her powers are unbound, and Prue agrees.

But right in the midst of Penny casting the spell, Belthazor appears, trying to prevent this and the wiccaning from happening to his daughter.

But he knows the Charmed Ones, especially Prue, too well.

With him Belthazor has an innocent and he has an athame to her throat. He tells Prue either give him his daughter who he will rename Elizabeth after his own mother, or he'll kill the innocent.

The sisters are in a quandary, especially Prue - she can't give her beloved daughter to Belthazor to be raised evil, but at the same time, she can't allow an innocent to be killed just so Trish will be saved. After a bit (with Belthazor taunting her during all of this), Prue decides what to do.

She has Piper freeze Belthazor and then she uses her power to throw the innocent into a wall, knocking the innocent out so she won't see what happens next. Then Prue begins chanting the spell the sisters had tried to use on Belthazor before, but that failed because their bond wasn't strong enough. But now it is and it succeeds in vanquishing Belthazor, but the power of the vanquish throws the sisters across the room before the flames from the vanquish rush towards their innocent. Although it won't reach the sisters, it will kill the innocent.

Piper tries freezing it, but she can't.

Instead Prue, whose power to move thing with her mind has grown over the years, especially while she was evil, is able to use her power to keep it back. She tells her sisters to grab their innocent and run. They beg her not to do this, but Prue tells them to take good care of Trish for her.

Crying, Piper and Phoebe grab their innocent and then run out of the door just as Prue is no longer able to hold back the flames. Piper and Phoebe quickly return with fire extinguishers and put out the flames, but it's much too late to save Prue, whose ghost is now hovering over her body.

Penny returns and first she finishes binding Trish's powers and then wiccans her. Then, even as Piper and Phoebe cry over their lost sister's burnt body, Penny helps Prue's ghost make the crossing to the other side, where we see Patty welcome her in.

 **SEASON SIX**

Piper and Phoebe are mourning their sister, and Andy and Leo are also broken up while trying to comfort their wives. Piper uses Trish to try to cast a "find a lost witch" spell and it plays out just like Canon 'Charmed Again' with some major exceptions.

First, Piper doesn't try this until the third episode - the first two are dedicated to letting Piper, Phoebe, Andy and Leo (and Prue's fans) remember and mourn their sister (the funeral is full of flashbacks) before being forced to accept another one.

Second, we do get a chance to get to know Paige [Rose McGowan], including seeing her at the funeral, not due to the spell but due to the fact that she wants to be able to thank Prue for saving her life...unknown to the Charmed Ones or Belthazor, the innocent Prue saved is their younger half-sister.

The other difference is that unlike the canon ones, the Elders have always known about Paige - they knew when Patty was pregnant. They were the ones who wanted her kept away from her half-sisters since they knew that a _Power of Four_ spell would be too much and not only kill all four sisters, but destroy the whole world. The Elders also wanted Paige's power to orb (her only power at birth) bound in order to protect her from evil and to keep her from exposing magic.

Like I've said before, my Elders are both good and just…

Meanwhile, Phoebe is so upset by Prue's death that she ends up miscarrying her baby, which also upsets Andy. This puts a huge strain on his and Phoebe's relationship, and they decide to separate, even as they consider divorce. Phoebe even quits the force so she doesn't have to work with him, and instead takes temp jobs.

Once the sisters do reconstitute the Power of Three - similar to Canon 'Charmed Again', although different since there is no Shax or Source and because this is three episodes into the season - Paige now has Prue's power to move things with her mind, which works exactly as Prue's did (and like Prue, she never gets the power of astral projection). Her power to orb remains her only whitelighter power - she is just the daughter of a whitelighter who inherited one of his powers; she's not a whitelighter herself since she's not dead. Meanwhile Piper continues to just have the power to freeze time and Phoebe continues to just have the power to have premonitions when the Elders send them and the power to see the past when she touches objects. There have been upgrades, but only in control and distance, not in different powers.

Meanwhile, the denizens of the Underworld have gotten used to having leaders. During the first couple of episodes, with Belthazor vanquished and Prudence no longer evil, they battle each other for supremacy, but no one is truly strong enough to take over the way Belthazor and Prudence did. Finally, around the same time that the Power of Three is reconstituted, the Seer talks them into releasing the previous leader who was imprisoned centuries ago after a revolt.

He is the other main Big Bad of the series.

Zankou [Oded Fehr] wants to stop this new set of Charmed Ones before they can become too powerful, but Paige chooses to be with her newly-found half-sisters, and Zankou leaves…for now.

Instead, during the rest of the season we constantly see him in the background, wearing various disguises, but watching the sisters and plotting.

At the same time, Piper and Phoebe are determined to keep their niece – the only piece of Prue that they have left – safe to the point of interfering with their destiny of protecting innocents. They also refuse to let Paige have anything to do with Trish. They won't even let her be in the same room as Trish.

Paige feels like an outcast in the family and feels like they only need her to take Prue's place in the Power of Three (she's right – both Piper and Phoebe do…). She spends a lot of time with her adopted parents and also with her best friend, parole officer Henry Mitchell [Ivan Sergei], and they take things to the next level.

Halfway through the season, Henry convinces Paige to finally confront her sisters about her feelings, and they have an emotional blowout where they finally truly accept her as part of the family, and offer her the chance to move into Prue's old room. For the first time, they also let her hold her niece and spend some time with the little girl. When Paige sets her down, the sisters get to see Trish take her first steps.

The new Charmed Ones' bond finally becomes strong, and they're finally able to vanquish high-level demons, something they couldn't do before—they could make them vanish like Canon Prue and Piper did to Shax during 'All Hell Breaks Loose', but they couldn't vanquish them. Now they can.

Meanwhile Leo's practice has become very successful as he continues to help people who need it but can't afford it, while Piper has decided that life is too short to stay with a job she hates, so she quits and uses the money she made as a manager to open up her own restaurant, which she names P4 after herself and her three sisters, and it's a big success. She even considers adding a bar with musical acts, but decides against it.

The season ends with Phoebe and Andy no longer able to stand being apart. They plan to meet up, but Phoebe arrives to find Andy dead by Zankou's hands. Zankou smiles evilly at her and us before flaming away.

 **SEASON SEVEN**

Phoebe is obsessed with getting revenge for Andy's death, and no one can comfort her until the Avatars turn to her for help in creating Utopia in exchange for having a world where Prue and Andy are still alive, and magical perps aren't part of their everyday life. Phoebe accepts and convinces her sisters to join the cause for what for them will be a better world.

During the 150th episode, a mysterious young woman [Charisma Carpenter] appears and warns them that the Avatars are not to be trusted. They don't listen to her and Utopia is created without them realizing that free will has been taken away. The woman, who says her name is Chris, turns to the one person who was responsible for starting it all: Phoebe.

With Chris' help, Phoebe remembers that the wrong thing done for the right reason is still wrong, and she finally admits that taking away the world's free will just so she can have her own little utopia very simply isn't right. She sets out to convince her sisters to stop the Avatars. With magical help from the still-unseen Elders, the war is finally won. Utopia is reversed and the Charmed Ones say goodbye to Andy and Prue in a tearful farewell as they rejoin Patty and Penny in the Afterlife.

The Elders try to reward Chris by making her the Charmed Ones' new charge, something she insists she can't do; that she must return home, and instead asks to be returned to the Halliwell Manor attic.

Once she's there, we see a triquetra portal open just as Leo happens to walk into the attic. He wants to know what is going on.

This is when Chris finally admits that she's from the future which is why she knew when to come back in order to stop the Avatars. With them in charge, the world Trish left behind was anything but utopia…

Leo asks her who she really is. She agrees, but first asks him not to tell the Charmed Ones, since she's afraid that that might change the future too much. When he agrees, she first apologizes for misleading them and then finally admits that Chris isn't really her name. She is engaged to a phoenix witch named Christopher Perry and she decided to use a form of his name so they wouldn't suspect that she is actually a future form of Trish. Before he can ask anything else, she steps through the portal and is gone, the end of the 150th episode, the only time "Chris" appears in the series.

The sisters continue with their lives, finally having them back on track. Leo and Piper couldn't be happier. The restaurant is doing well along with Leo's practice, and they've finally decided to start trying for children. Paige and Henry are still together and going strong, while Paige is now a full-time social worker. Phoebe feels left out but is content taking care of her niece, since she still loves Andy too much to want to date again. She has also returned to her police work, keeping her sisters' focus on protecting innocents, the lesson Phoebe relearned from "Chris".

Then, near the end of the season, Zankou returns. Doing some research, the Charmed Ones discover that the only way to prevent Zankou from taking over the Book of Shadows and turning the spiritual and wiccan nexus into a center for evil is to truly sacrifice themselves. This is an extremely difficult decision, but even Victor [James Read], Leo and Henry agree that it's something that must be done, and the men agree to take good care of little Trish while never allowing her powers to be unbound, since they wouldn't be able to help her handle them.

During the series finale - which combines both 'Something Wicca This Way Goes' and 'Forever Charmed' - the Charmed Ones risk their lives in a big, fiery finale, fully expecting to die, but Paige manages to panic-orb away. Piper and Phoebe are left for dead - the first time any of the Charmed Ones have died except for Prue.

But while in the past, "Chris" wrote the spell she used to come to the past in the Book, so now Paige uses it to go back in time to try to save her half-sisters. She never goes forward in time so we never see any of the Charmed Ones or Leo as old, meaning we're never certain if she'll succeed.

Instead Paige finds herself with the earlier versions of the Charmed Ones, from circa Season One, with the three actresses dressed to look like them, like they did during Canon 'Pre-witched'. She tells them that she's one of their innocents from the future who they saved. She refuses to give them her name while also refuses to tell them anything about the future, afraid of changing the future too much. But there is a piece she would like to change – and she tells them she wants to try to figure a way to save the sisters after a fiery vanquish killed them.

Prue is surprised to find out that they didn't use the Power of Three spell to protect themselves. The sisters teach her the simple spell and Paige – who has never heard of the Power of Three spell - promises to teach it to the Charmed Ones. Then she thanks all of the sisters before the original Charmed Ones use the spell from 'That Seventies Episode' to send her home.

Paige phases back into her body as soon as she arrives - just like time travelers to the past or future always have - just as the Charmed Ones cast the spell to vanquish Zankou. Even as the flames of the vanquish go towards them, Paige grabs her half-sisters' hands and starts chanting the Power of Three spell. Her half-sisters join in, even as their hearts ache, thinking that had they remembered it before, Prue might still be alive. The spell protects them from the explosion, which is what killed Piper and Phoebe the first time around, and, of course, is also very similar to the explosion that killed Prue.

In the happy but not sappy ending, we see the sisters six months later. Piper now pregnant with her own child, Phoebe holding Trish, and Paige showing off her new engagement ring, decide to write down all the things that went on since Piper and Phoebe became witches, so that they can pass it onto the next generation. As they walk up the stairs towards the attic and the Book of Shadows, they stop to reminisce about the various pictures on the wall:

-Paige and Henry's brand-new engagement picture

-Piper and Leo's wedding picture

-Phoebe and Andy's wedding picture

-Patty and Victor's wedding picture

-a picture of Patty holding a newborn Paige with Sam, Prue holding Toddler Phoebe and Piper oohing and aahing over Baby Paige

-a picture of Prue holding a newborn Trish with Victor, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Andy oohing and aahing over Baby Trish.

-a picture of the second set of Charmed Ones hanging out at P4

-a picture of Leo standing in front of his practice

-a picture of Paige standing in front of South Bay Social Services

-a picture of Phoebe standing in front of the San Francisco Police Department

-a picture of Piper inside Quake

-a picture of Prue inside her Buckland's office

-a frame containing various old pictures of Paige at various ages with her adopted parents and Henry

-a frame showing various old pictures of the Halliwells at various ages with Penny, Patty, Victor and Andy.

-the iconic picture of the original Charmed Ones standing on the Manor steps

As the Charmed Ones open the door to the attic and pass through, closing the door behind them, the camera goes back to the picture Penny took of the original Charmed Ones.

Then there's a bit of magic and Paige becomes part of it, too, which is both the end of the season and the series.


End file.
